Using clones of fibronectin and collagen the expression of these genes has been measured in cell-free extracts and in RSV transformed cells. We find that transcription rates of these genes are diminished by RSV transformation. A low molecular factor has been identified which inhibits collagen gene expression in cell-free extracts.